


Kick the Tires and Light the Fires

by helluo_librorum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helluo_librorum/pseuds/helluo_librorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek check two items off their sexual bucket list, both involving cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kick the Tires and Light the Fires

Stiles and Derek had planned it perfectly. The rest of the pack was distracted with work or homework or their significant others. They had all assumed Derek and Stiles were likewise occupied. And they planned on being so- just not where everyone expected. They casually walked up to the car, its body gleaming after a recent wax. Derek already had his hands on Stiles, lightly running his fingertips along skin. They had been waiting to do this, in a car. It was on Stiles’ list. And if they happened to check off another thing too, well then, it would be doubly successful. Stiles pulled the key out of his pocket, clicking the unlock button, while trying not to whimper with the feel of Derek’s fingers on him. The car beeped and they briefly separated to enter on their own side. Derek got into the passenger seat and turned to Stiles, placing a hand on his chest to keep him from immediately jumping into his lap.

“In the driveway publicly, or shall we at least maintain some form of dignity?”

Stiles bent his head, thinking it over quickly. He opened his mouth but thought better of it. Instead he took Derek’s hand and placed it over his crotch, grinning widely.

“Stiles, you’ll be the death of me I swe-“

Stiles jumped into his lap, unwilling to wait on the commentary.

Having sex in the front seat of a car is difficult at best. In a sports car? Nigh on impossible. But if someone was going to figure it out, it would be Stiles. Derek soon realized that Stiles’ lean limbs which he had often admired spread out, offered limber maneuvering.

Heated kisses commenced, only interrupted by moans and groans, while Stiles and Derek both attempted to outdo the other. Derek palmed his hand against Stiles’ cock, while Stiles raked his teeth along Derek’s collarbone, earning himself a frustrated growl. Dark eyes turned red, and in the slightly cool spring air, the windows misted over. It was very reminiscent of the scene from Titanic, which Stiles would have mentioned proudly, if Derek had left him with even one brain cell to function on.

They stripped each other with some difficulty. It’s not as though the front seat of this car offered much room, and Stiles stifled a few giggles as Derek finally clawed his way out of his clothes. Finally, blissfully, they were naked and Stiles was eager to move on. Blowjobs be damned. He was on a mission.

“I can’t believe we’re finally-unf- doing this. I’ve been-ouch!-wanting this for a while.”

Stiles leaned forward over Derek, trailing his tongue along the shell of Derek’s ear. Derek whined, his need for this clearly evident below Stiles’ legs. Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ back, ever so slowly venturing downward to his ass.

“Well Stiles, if you want it so bad, make it work.”

Without waiting for one of Stiles’ witty retorts, he slid his index finger into Stiles’ mouth, indicating that he was ready to proceed with their plan.

Stiles immediately moaned, licking up and down Derek’s other fingers, intent on his purpose. At this point, he could almost care less they were in this car. Once Derek’s fingers were slicked, he slid them down the curve of Stiles’ ass, disappearing one by one into that sweet, glorious dark. Stiles could only lean forward, moaning heavily each time Derek slid across that one spot. That one stretch of muscle that sent Stiles quivering.

“Right there, oh god right there Derek- please.”

Derek only smiled and continued.

Derek finally sensed Stiles was ready and slid his fingers free, ignoring the irritated moan he heard. He lined himself up with Stiles, watching as irritation turned to bliss, coupled with the slow slide of his cock into Stiles.

As good as it felt, it was a tad difficult to maintain a constant rhythm. But the result was worth the awkward thrusts into the roof of the car. Derek was going slowly, trying to avoid braining Stiles by way of sex, until Stiles finally crushed his reserve by pleading.

“Derek please-just fuck me. I need it, I n-need you.”

He could never resist that tone. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and wildly thrusted into him, reveling in the slew of filthy sounds pouring from Stiles’ mouth.

He acknowledged the quickening of Stiles’ breath with harder thrusts, and was rewarded with a throaty groan, and the feeling of Stiles’ come between the two of them. He followed quickly after, burying deep into Stiles with his still-human teeth at Stiles’ neck.

They sat quietly for a minute, too absorbed in each other to move.

Finally, Stiles pulled away and moved back into the driver’s seat, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“That. Was. Awesome! We need to do that again. Soon. Definitely.”

Derek nodded, looking over at Stiles.

“Agreed. Unfortunately, I’m out a shirt, but it was worth it. Come on; let’s head back to the house. I’m sure someone is missing us by now.”

Before Derek could move, Stiles plastered a kiss on him. Leaning away he began mumbling.

“Maybe you should just stay naked? Oh come on, it’s not as if it’s not mostly enjoyed by everyone…”

Derek shook his head, smiling at Stiles as he pulled his jeans back up, buttoning them, while trying to fix his hair. Stiles had a more difficult time, with two shirts and jeans to re-clothe his body. It was amusing for Derek to watch.

Finally, with both of them in some semblance of clothing, they exited the car. Derek knew no one had viewed their adventure, as he would have heard another heartbeat, but it was better to check around anyway. Stiles clapped his hands together gleefully, not caring about whether they might have been seen.

“Oh my god this was the best idea ever! I literally cannot wait for the reaction. This car reeks of us.”

Derek chuckled, also eager for the repercussion. “Yeah, I have to admit, I’m curious to see what’s going to happen. Just so you know, I will throw you under the bus.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek, walking away from the driveway towards another car.

“Hey any chance you’ll let me drive the Camaro? Please???”

Without missing a beat Derek replied, “Absolutely not. Besides, you just got to drive Jackson’s Porsche with me. Good enough right?”

==================================================

The next day they walked past the car wash, admiring the way Jackson was insistent on receiving the strongest scent available. The poor man running the car wash couldn’t quite understand why Jackson had come back only two days after a full service routine. When Jackson saw them, he gritted his teeth, clearly grinding them. His hands turned to fists and he gave them a look that promised retribution.

Stiles giggled.

“Having sex in a car? Check.”

Derek smiled at Jackson and gave him a small wave while proudly replying,

“Having sex in Jackson’s car? Double check.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a piece of art I saw. When I figure out how to link stuff in here, I'll add it. Honestly, this is my first fic EVER and I just felt the overwhelming desire to write this. In case it's not obvious, it was written at around two am following a nasty fight I had with a cold. Hope you all enjoyed it. :)
> 
> Here's the art. http://captaindick.deviantart.com/#/d5n5a7a


End file.
